


Shadow Boxing

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: Shadow boxing means to fight against an imagined opponent. The term for this in sword play is floryshe. Zoro relives a few fights. Usopp teaches him to lie to himself
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Shadow Boxing

The deck of the Merry is empty. Zoro had the third watch of the night so the rest of the crew was fast asleep. A crew of four. Luffy’s easy smile, Nami’s smirk, Usopp’s eager nervous grin and Zoro. Luffy called them a crew, so Zoro did as well. Soon there would be more. He could feel it, that was the kind of man Luffy was. People were drawn to him, for better or worse. So Zoro needed to be stronger. To train harder. The moon moved out from behind the clouds illuminating the empty deck. So Zoro began. Drawing his swords and carefully setting the Wado Ichimonji aside. That fight again. From the start. 

In his mind’s eye a scrawny, too tall for her age, short black haired girl appeared before him. It was always the same fight. The last one they ever had. He started the chain of motion, charging in swinging from the left and she blocked it easily. His sword stopped against thin air. Back and forth, charging in over and over again. Every move memorized. A one man dance. Always the same result. Him lying on the ground with a sword (imaginary) pierced into the ground beside him. He heard clapping. He turned to look and saw their newest recruit Usopp perched on the railing watching.

Usopp still clapping, called out “Great moves Zoro! Why did you fall at the end though, the rest looked so cool?”

Zoro's response was instantaneous “‘’Cause that is how it went” Kuina had overpowered him, easily. He still lacked strength.

Usopp nodded sagely as if he understood. ”Why aren’t you using the white sword? I thought your whole thing was three swords not just two?

Zoro grabbed the Wado Ichimonji off the deck. It felt better having it in his grasp. “Yeah you could say that” Zoro sighed, he didn’t feel like explaining. Usopp would just keep asking questions either way. He would tire himself out eventually. But instead Usopp hummed to himself staring at Zoro. “The look on your face was weird. Like you weren’t really there”’

And without thinking Zoro replied “Just remembering an old fight. A long time ago.”

“Did you win?”

“No” Zoro moved to walk away but Usopp stopped him with a simple

“Why not?”

“I wasn’t strong enough”

“And now?”

“Still not strong enough”

“So you’re just going through the same fight over and over again?

“Pretty much”

“With always the same result”

“Yeah. That’s how it happened. Can’t change the past”

“Why not? “

Zoro turned to face Usopp

“What?” it just didn’t make any sense. The past was the past.

“Change the story.” Usopp snapped his fingers trying to think of the right phrase “What would you do instead. Now.”

Zoro just stared at him. So Usopp continued “You make a new move and then you have the other guy-”

“Girl. And this sounds a lot like cheating” Zoro added again without thinking

“You have the girl change her response as well. Imagine what she would do instead”

Zoro opened his mouth to argue.Some things never change But Usopp interrupted him

“Just give it a shot. See what happens. And as for cheating. We are pirates. Who cares?”

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally going to be Luffy who was watching but I think Usopp has a better idea of storytelling


End file.
